


Drunk Shenanigans

by NikkiDoodle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 12:37:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19085179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkiDoodle/pseuds/NikkiDoodle
Summary: I wrote this when I was drunk for my sister.Short and crack filled about Castiel's penis.





	Drunk Shenanigans

When judy seen Castiel naked with his ding a ling out she blushed. Castiel gave her an odd expression not understanding why she was blushing. Clearing her throat she looked away.

"Clothes!"

She shouted. Castiel became even more confused before looking down at himself. Arching a brow he looked at his big ol penis.

"Does this displease you?"

**Author's Note:**

> This was all my black out drunk ass managed to write so laugh all you want and cringe and this true master piece I have made.


End file.
